Anywhere But Here
by Pandora95
Summary: Sasuke is caught between two Naruto's telling him completely two different things. Then...everything changes. He suddenly finds himself in a different place and is referred to as subject 13.
1. The End And Beginning

**The End And Beginning **

Sasuke sat on the ground. Everything was finished. The war, vengeance, everything. What the hell was he supposed to do now? Go back to Konoha? Over his dead body.

"There you are!" he heard someone say. Acting on impulse, Sasuke stood up and pulled out a kunai ready to attack the intruder. Turns out it was only Naruto.

"What the hell do you want?" The raven narrowed his eyes. Naruto narrowed his eyes too.

"Like you don't already know."

"I told you, I am not coming back. The Sasuke you knew is dead!"

"I wish" the blond snorted.

"What?"

"You heard me!" the blond didn't move an inch.

"What do you want?"

"Who cares what I want Sasuke? Not you obviously. Tell me, over all these years you were gone, have you thought about me even once?"

"No" Sasuke lied. The truth was, he often used to think about the blond. Usually he managed to block out his thoughts. What good was it to think about the past? Or the future he was never gonna have?

"Didn't think so."

"So what are you doing here?" Naruto's face remained expressionless. It was quite odd. Sasuke had never seen the blond like this.

"I don't even know. What was the point of chasing after you all this time? What was the point of never giving up on you?" Sasuke's eyes widened despite himself. Was Naruto really telling him this? Is this how he really felt? "The truth is, I never cared about you. Not fucking once. Sakura asked me to bring you back, so I tried. I never once wanted to save you. You are nothing to me." The raven felt hurt. He actually wanted to cry. The only person left on this planet who cared about him…didn't care after all.

"Why…are you telling me this?" Sasuke fought hard to keep his voice even.

"I think it's about time you learned the fucking truth? Don't you?" The blond in front of him grinned. It wasn't his usual happy grin. It was an evil one. It looked wrong on Naruto's face.

"Well, now I know, so you're free to leave."

"Oh I'm not finished yet." He placed both hands on his hips. "You thought you were better than me? You still do, don't you?" his grin widened. "But just look at me now! I am a hero! And you are a pathetic waste of space!"

"Stop" Sasuke said. He really couldn't take it anymore. "Please" he uttered the word he promised himself never to use.

"Why should I?" Naruto crossed his arms across his chest. "I hate you." Sasuke's kunai dropped to the ground. He wouldn't care if anyone else hated him, but Naruto…

"NO!" he heard someone scream behind him. He didn't even care enough to turn around and check. "Sasuke don't you fucking listen to him!" The new voice sounded like Naruto…but how was that possible? The blond in front of him frowned. "Sasuke it's me Naruto! Turn the fuck around! Please!"

Sasuke did. Now he was standing face to face with Naruto. He turned back around. The other Naruto still stood there.

"What?" he asked confused. "What the hell?"

"Sasuke! It's me! The real Naruto! You know I would never say what the imposter said! You're my best friend!"

"Sasuke face it! The other one is a fake. A figment of your imagination. You know I fucking hate you, and you can't say that you're surprised after everything you've done."

"Sasuke no! You know I would die for you! You can't honestly believe him!"

"It's true! I pretended all this time! To make you trust me!"

"Shut up! Both of you!" Sasuke screamed and dropped to the ground. Neither of the two Narutos tried to move near him. He turned to face one Naruto.

"I fucking hate you too." Then he turned to face the other. "And you are still my best friend." He looked back down at the ground in front of him.

He blinked, and suddenly he wasn't in the middle of a field anymore. He was in a white room, with no windows or doors. He himself was dressed in a white t-shirt and white trousers. His feet were bare.

He got up from the floor and looked around. Both Narutos were gone.

"Where the hell am I?" he asked no one in particular. "Naruto?" he called the blond's name, but got no answer. He banged on the walls, but there seemed to be no entrance to this room. How did he end up here then?

"Uchiha Sasuke, age 18." He heard a male voice from somewhere.

"Who are you?" He asked, but got no answer.

"Room 0020. Welcome to the start of your life Sasuke. From now on, you shall be referred to as subject 13." The voice told him.

"What? What do you mean? Where's Naruto?"

"You'll find out in due course. And there is no one called 'Naruto' at this facility. Please cooperate. It will all be over soon."

"What's going on? What do you mean there is no Naruto? What is this place?" All of his questions were ignored.

Doing something un-Uchiha like, he started crying as he sank back down on the floor. What the fuck was going on?


	2. New World

Thank you to everyone who left me a review. Since you guys like it, here is the next chapter. Thanks again.

**New World **

"Subject 13" Sasuke jumped upon hearing his new name. He looked up from his hands and relaxed slightly. Tsunade was standing right in front of him. At least there was one familiar face here. He got up from the floor.

"Tsunade" he said. "How did you get in here? What the hell is going on? Where am I?"

"Subject 13, please calm down. You will find out in due course."

"Tsunade, please tell me!" Sasuke said through gritted teeth.

"Subject 13; do not make me repeat myself. And please stop referring to me as 'Tsunade'. I have no idea why you would call me that. I am subject 2."

The raven's shoulder's sagged. There was no hope left…was there?

"Subject 2" he asked uncertainly. If felt so odd to be calling someone that. "Where is Naruto?"

"I thought you were already told that there is no one called that here." Her face was expressionless.

"What about-" The raven was simply gonna ask about a blond idiot, but he never got the chance.

"Please stop talking subject 13. I need a blood sample before the other tests." Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Other tests?"

"Subject 13 I told you to stop talking. If you do not cooperate we will have to remove you."

None of this made any sense to the raven. Just few moments ago he was in a field, and now his entire world was being turned upside down. Was it some sort of punishment for his crimes? Some genjutsu?

Before he could even protest, Tsunade grabbed his arm and stuck a needle in his vain. It was over quickly, and didn't hurt that much. Yet the raven still felt so confused. He knew he couldn't ask anything. She already threatened to 'remove' him, whatever the hell that meant.

"Subject 13 thank you for your cooperation." Tsunade said. Sasuke only blinked and she was gone. His eyes widened involuntarily. What the hell?

"Subject 13" the same voice as before. "Your blood is tainted. It will need to be purified before you can leave room 0020." How could they have tested his blood already?

"Tainted? What does that mean?" He asked before he could stop himself. Just like before, his question was completely ignored.

"When was the last time you consumed food or liquid?" The question was odd to say the least.

"I can't remember." He said honestly.

"You need to remember." The faceless voice persisted.

"I said I can't remember!" He was getting angry now. He hated wasting his time. And now, someone was asking him these pointless questions, and he couldn't get any answers of his own. "I don't even know how much time has passed! Or where I am! I don't know anything!"

"Subject 13, control your anger. We mean you no harm, as long as you answer our questions."

"But I honestly don't know." He sank back to the floor.

"In order to purify your blood, we need to make sure there isn't any food in your system." The voice carried on. This time, the raven chose to ignore it.

"Subject 13" this time the voice came from inside the room. The raven span around and saw Tsunade for the second time that day. How was she getting in?

"Tsu-Subject 2" he corrected himself. It was still weird calling her that. "What does it mean my blood needs to be purified?" She looked at him for the longest time, not answering, not moving. "Please, tell me." He asked as he got up from the floor.

"It means it is tainted because of countless evil deeds."

Sasuke swallowed loudly. He knew this was coming in one way or another. He'd made many people suffer. Now it was his turn.

"Subject 13 please turn around." He did as he was told. No point of putting up a fight now.

He felt her lift his top slightly and something jab into his back in a couple of places. It didn't hurt, it just felt…odd. Before he knew it, it was over.

"Your blood will be pure within the next 24 hours. You are to remain in this room, until someone lets you leave." Sasuke nodded once. How was he supposed to leave a room with no doors anyway? He blinked and Tsunade was gone again. Well, she managed it somehow…


	3. Pieces of a Puzzle

Sorry sorry sorry so sorry! That it took me to write the next chapter, but in my defence I am writing another story which I update every day. Sorry again, I know I'm awful :(

**Pieces of a Puzzle**

Sasuke was sat in the room on the floor, but he wasn't comfortable or uncomfortable. He was…nothing. He wasn't too hot or too cold, the temperature was perfect. He wasn't hungry or thirsty despite not remembering the time when he did either of those things. Was this heaven? No, it couldn't possibly be. He had no right to be in heaven. Well, he didn't believe in any God anyway.

For some reason, he couldn't stop thinking about Naruto though. What the blond send to him in the field before…really got to him. He wanted to find Naruto and get an explanation. Except no one wanted to listen to him.

Sasuke sighed, crossed his arms across his chest and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, Tsunade was once again standing in front of him.

"Holy fuck" the raven swore as he jumped. "You have to stop doing that."

"I do not understand what you mean Subject 13." She told the raven in a very professional voice. "And we do not use that kind of foul language here."

"What-"

"You were told not to ask questions." Tsunade snapped cutting the raven off. "Now come with me."

Was he about to see the way out of this room?

Sasuke got up to his feet.

"Come" Tsunade turned around walked up to the wall and…walked right through it.

The raven stared after her. So he did die after all and this was some purgatory or whatever? Basically he was a ghost now and could walk through sold walls?

Sasuke walked up to the wall, uncertainly lifted his hand and touched the wall. His hand disappeared almost instantly. The raven drew his hand back in slight shock. What on earth was this place? Probably not on earth actually…

Gathering up his courage and holding a breath, the raven walked through the wall and found himself in the middle of a corridor next to Tsunade. He turned around the face the way he'd just come and froze. He was now looking into the room he'd just come out off, except the whole wall was made of glass and he could easily see inside.

"Come" Tsunade repeated again and started walking down the hall. The raven followed her. She kept looking ahead of her, but the raven couldn't do the same. He just had to look into every single room they passed. All of them so far were empty.

All of them, apart from,

"Itachi" Sasuke felt his heart stop as he saw his older brother in one of the rooms. Without thinking, he walked up to the glass, but couldn't get in. Apparently you could leave these cells, but not enter them.

"Itachi!" Sasuke called, louder this time. He bagged his fist on the glass. Nothing happened. No sound. Itachi didn't look at him. "Itachi nissan!"

Tsunade came behind him and grabbed both of his hands.

"Do not disturb other subjects!" She snapped at him.

How could he disturb Itachi, if he couldn't hear him anyway?

"What are you doing with my brother?"

"Subject 13 this is your last chance. One more question and you will be removed."

Sasuke dropped his head in defeat. Ever since he found out the truth about his brother, he just wanted to see him again, to apologise, and to tell him he still loved him. Now, when he was so close, he still couldn't do it.

"Come" Tsunade said again letting the raven go and resuming her walking as if nothing happened.

Maybe he was being tested? But who would be testing him? Who would care this much? Why not just kill him?

Quickly, he found the answer to his question. It was something Tsunade told him before. He was tainted with his evil deeds. He didn't deserve to die. He deserved something much, much worse.


End file.
